


Curiosity

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako wants to know what the Drift is like from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

"Ecstatic vision," Sasha says. "It is  
as if your life has been without your arm,  
your leg, and now—" She shrugs. "Two halves, one whole."  
Asks Mako, "Does it ever hurt?" / "Of course,"  
says Sasha: "in America, they say,  
no pain, no gain." And Mako nods. She's heard  
the phrase before. "Be careful," Sasha adds,  
"for if you ever Drift, you might get lost  
in partner's mind, or in your own. It's not  
like sims." Of course it's not like sims; that _is_  
the reason Mako asked. But now she knows,  
there are no words for what the Drift is like.  
She'll have to try it for herself to see.


End file.
